This invention relates to magnetic recording media such as diskettes and more particularly to improvements therein.
In the course of handling diskettes, dirt as well as fingerprints reach the surface of a diskette through the access openings in the jacket provided for the magnetic heads. The finger prints reduce the amplitude of the signal which can be read from or recorded on this disk by providing an intervening media between the head and the disk surface. Dirt of the abrasive kind can cause head wear and/or surface scratches. All of this, of course, reduce the reliability of the diskette as well as its life.
Any system which can provide for automatically uncovering the access openings when a diskette is inserted in a reading and writing machine, or automatically covering these openings which requires extensive modifications to these mechanisms, or a moving mechanism thereon, would be undesirable from both a cost and complexity standpoint.